


The 8 things nobody knows about Stiles

by Lunarlux



Series: Lets not!fic this shit [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Angst, Drug Use, Gangsters, Minor Character Death, Motorcycles, Mpreg, Not!Fic, Stilinski Family Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 19:32:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/752207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarlux/pseuds/Lunarlux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The 8 things people don't know about stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The 8 things nobody knows about Stiles

**Author's Note:**

> I AM GOING TO UPDATE MY OTHER FICS THIS WEEK. IF ANYONE WANTS TO WRITE THIS BE MY GUEST.

``````````

There are eight things Stiles’s friends don’t know about him.

They find out about the first one by an accident.

Stiles knows how to cook.

After the Derek buys a loft and it’s a pack meeting.

Derek bought a bunch of food at the supermarket but doesn’t know how to cook.

Erica and Boyd come back and r like we failed take us back pls.

So like Derek automatically thinks Lydia, Allison, and Erica knows how to cook.

They beat the fucking crap out of him for thinking that, because they don’t and sexist.

Stiles is like I can make something.

So they’re all expecting mac n cheese but instead he makes a very fucking amazing pot of Italian spaghetti with salad and garlic bread.

Everyone is like what the actual fuck.

NUMBA TWO

Stiles knows how to ride a motorcycle.

Begins with Erica buying a motorcycle and brining  it to the loft and is like Derek teach me how to ride it.

To which Derek is like I don’t fucking know how to. Stereotypical much

Stiles is like I could teach you.

Everyones like yeah sure stiles u say that.

So he gets on and Erica hops on behind him and he starts explaining.

Then he’s like I’ll show you now

Then they go blaring into the sunset perfectly

They come back ten minutes later.

Everyone is like what the fuck

Number 3

Stiles has trust problems

He lies to like everyone except his dad now

But before it was everyone except before his mother died he told the truth

He literally lies all the time

But he’s so good at it not even werewolves can tell.

So when they are all upstairs in his room for some reason and stiles goes downstairs to distract his dad while they leave they hear them fighting.

The sheridd is like Stiles stop lying to me! We were doing so well! When Scott moved here I though you were done with this! You can do better this isn’t the right answer

And stiles is like dad, im sorry it’s different this time. I don’t wanna lie

And the sheriff is like Stiles please I can help this time im here

Stiles is like I know dad its bigger than the police now , then walks away dramatically

And the sheriff thinks stiles is in a cult

OMG Y SO SAD

Number four

Stiles is bisexual

Erica says she would tap an ass of a guy they see in front of them

And stiles says me too

Number five

Stiles can get in a number of clubs that even Derek cant and there is no questions ask

 

They walk up to the crowded entrance of Spike, the club on the outer skirts of town. Derek and the others are trying to turn back, “Stiles it’s no use not even Derek can get in!” Lydia whines.

“Trust me I got this.” Stiles says not looking back. He walks up to the bouncer. “Hey Jones.”

Jones looks at Stiles and a smile creeps on his bearded face. “Hey Stiles, long time no see. How life?”

“Not bad I guess.” He shrugs

“Still getting into trouble?”

Stiles laughs, “Yeah but not that kind.” Jones nods putting a hand on Stiles’s arm.

“If anyone causes you trouble Anne is in her office. Kevin and his ‘friends’ are here.”

“Did Lina have the baby?” Stiles asks about his old friend.

“Yeah, she got out. Ran to New York, got a fancy job I heard. Didn’t cut off all connections, though. Think she changed her name too.” Stiles smiles sadly.

“She better since Rocket?” He sighs running a hand through his hair. Jones drops his arm.

“Yeah.” Then he tilts his head for Stiles and the pack to go in.

“What was that about?” Boyd asks.

“Don’t ask.” Stiles says darkly. They don’t bring it up again.

Number 6

Stiles is far from a virgin.

A unicorn comes to town. They need a virgin.

“Unicorn.” Derek says to Lydia.

“So we need a virgin?” Erica asks from behind the couch.

“Yeah. You’re up Stiles.” Isaac says.

“I’m not a virgin.” Stiles says.

“Ha! Nice try Stilinski. It’s your time to shine.” Jackson says.

Stiles looks at him, no humor in his eyes. “I’m not lying.”

“But you never told me.” Scott says eyes wide.

“It was before you moved here, Scott. And you never asked.” Stiles’s phone buzzed and he looked at the text. “Gotta go, my shift starts at the library.” He gets up and leaves the loft.

Derek looks at Scott. “When did you move here?”

Scott replies, “Junior year.”

Number 7

Stiles knows how to fight and has connections

This takes place between the summer after season 2 (cept Jackson is here)

The alpha pack comes and is like rawr

Then stiles show up

He’s like get the fuck out of here

The pack except for Deucalion whos like ive seen u before

And then stiles gets this knowing face and is like

Were u in the claws?

And then Deucalion is like oh shit! Ur the red hood! We don’t wanna mess with u

And the alpha pack is like, wut is a red hood?

Deucalion is like I explain later we gotta get at least five states away from here cuz of that non wolf boy

Then ethan is like but y I want blood

Then deuc is like bitch do u want to die?

So they leave

And stiles is gone b4 the pack can ask

Number 8

What happened between when his mother died and Scott moving to Beacon Hills.

Derek wants to start a relationship with stiles but stiles has so many secrets and last time he when out with someone who had too many secrets his family burned alive.

The pack is in his room again to surprise him or something and hears this convo

“Stiles.” The sheriff says sternly. “You’re going this time. I’ve let you have your chance”

“Dad it’s not the same thing!” Stiles shouts.

“Drugs aren’t a joke Stiles!” the sheriff shouts back

“I’m not on drugs dad!”

“That’s what you said last time! What happened then! HUH! I walk into your room and I, the _sheriff_ , find my sixteen year old son snorting coke. Stiles you said you’d get clean. I could’ve gone to jail for knowing and not turning you in. I lost my job because of you!” The pack looks at each other, because Stiles did drugs and they never expected that.

“DAD! I am clean. I’m not doing drugs anymore. Can’t you just trust me!” Stiles yells.

The sheriff laughs darkly, “Like you trust me? Oh wait, you don’t”

Stiles wipes the tears coming down his face. “Fine take a test if you want. You wont find anything!”

Derek makes the pack leave after that because they intruded on stuff they shouldn’t have heard.

The pack corners him and asks him whats the deal with his dad.

He tells them

After his mother died when he was fourteen he fell into depression

 But instead of getting all sad he got all self destructive and he went into clubs and got into fights and did drugs and had sex with strangers and his father didn’t notice because he kept himself busy with work and wouldn’t pay attention. Started getting really buff cuz he’s a stress worker outer.

Then he made some friends with the owners and ppl at Spike he was 15, Jones, his wife anne who were both 26, Lina who was 16, Rocket who was 21, Heath was 28, Mandy who was 17, Wade who was 18, and Light who was 19, and they created the gang The Red Hoods. They were rookies and no one took them seriously cept they were all really badass and smart and buff and could beat the shit out of everyone. So when another gang tried to take their turf they almost killed them and then a bunch of gangs took this as a challenge and came and tried to get their turf. They all lost to the red hoods.  Deucalion was in one of those gangs

Then after a year all of his friends were like this isn’t the lift they wanted because Rocket had cancer, and he was Lina’s boyfriend and she got pregnant and he died and she got really scared and she was Stiles’s best friend at the time and he and her were really close, like she knew his real name and could pronounce it too. So they made a deal with Kevin’s gang a bunch of forty year olds and who were pretty harmless but had connections, so they were allowed to stay and then he got caught by his dad and got pulled out of the loop. Recently he met up with his old friends and now Jones and Anne were having a baby, Heath moved to England to see his family and found a job, Mandy moved in with her aunt in Australia, Wade got a job with a secret agency, Light got into Harvard, and Lina changed her name to Sarah and had her son and named him after stiles and got a job as a scientist for the same secret agency as Wade.

His friends are like whoa and we thought u were a loser then

Stiles begs them for permission to tell his dad

They’re like JESUS STILES YES

So they tell papa Stilinski whose like, I don’t see how this is better

And stiles is like im not destroying my body.

And then later Derek and stiles get together and its cute and stuff and Stiles goes to collage at MIT

And he sees Lina and is like yo sarah and they become friends again and she has a new boyfriend and he meets her son, little genim. Who is super cute. And sees wade

They stay in touch and stiles goes back home and has a twins with Derek because mpreg and names them Lina and Laura.

And his old friends and his newer friends are all buddies and they are in the pack now

Then the avengers somehow get to beacon hills cuz werewolves

And there like we gonna kill u and then lina and wade appear out of nowhere and are like no don’t do that

Then they are all confused because they don’t know Lina and Wade’s past

Coulson is like what and it turns out that Clint is with Lina who is sarah to him, but doesn’t know his circus past.

Wade is with bruce

Then they explain their lives and stuff and the avengers are like whoa

And then they all live happily ever after.


End file.
